


No grave can hold my body down (I'll crawl home to her)

by bgltlena



Series: Supergirl Fics [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Dragonborn!Kara, F/F, I can't believe I'm writing this, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, SuperCorp, Tentatively Titled, The inevitable Skyrim AU that happens with every lesbian ship ever, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: It was uncanny, really, how terrible Kara's luck had been for the past few days. See, Kara just wanted to get the hell out of Skyrim. But of course, the day she finally worked up the nerve to try, she got picked up at the border by Imperial soldiers. And that was only the beginning. After that, she woke up on a cart full of strangers, other prisoners. They were on their way to who-knows-where, probably to be executed. Fun times, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the ideas I get after playing Skyrim all day...

When Kara Danvers woke up, her head was spinning. Looking around, she realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. Suddenly, voices interrupted her frantic thoughts.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there..." the voice said, addressing Kara. "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Looking up, Kara identified the people speaking. The first was a High Elf woman, pale-skinned and raven-haired with piercing green eyes. The second was a Nord man, brunette, who appeared almost gaunt - like he hadn't eaten in a while.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the woman said calmly. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"It's Kara," Kara replied. The woman seemed nice enough to trust, for now.

"Shut up back there!" yelled the soldier driving the cart.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the Nord asked, gesturing to the man next to Kara.

"Watch your tongue," the High Elf snapped. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" the Nord exclaimed. "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The woman sighed. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" the woman asked, as they entered the gate of a town.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

At that moment, a soldier shouted. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with," the general replied.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" the Nord begged frantically.

The High Elf ignored him, and chose to make a remark about the general instead. "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn them. I bet they had something to do with this." After a minute of studying their surrounding, she continued. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a kid, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Whoa!" the cart driver shouted, stopping the horses. 

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" a military captain yelled.

"Why are we stopping?" the Nord asked, still frantic.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us," the woman replied, still amazingly level-headed.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the Nord shouted.

"Face your death with some courage, thief," the woman said, exasperated.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time," the captain said.

"Empire loves their damn lists," the woman said, and Kara smiled.

A soldier started reading from the list. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" the woman yelled after him as he walked toward the crowd at the headsman's block.

"Lena Luthor of Riverwood," the soldier continued.

 _Oh, so that's her name,_ Kara thought.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" the man - Lokir - yelled, and took off running.

"Halt!" the captain yelled, but Lokir didn't stop. 

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir exclaimed.

"Archers!" the captain yelled - and with one gesture of her hand, Lokir was shot dead. "Anyone else feel like running?"

He looked at the list and squinted. "Wait. You there," he said to Kara, "Step forward. Who are you?"

"Kara Zor-El, of Valenwood."

"Not many Wood Elves would choose to come alone to Skyrim. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood." He paused, still squinting down at the list. "Hmm. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list," the captain said. "She goes to the block."

"By your orders. Follow the captain, prisoner."

Kara shuffled along behind the armored woman, all the way over to the crowd of prisoners near the block.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne," the general stated.

Ulfric tried to respond, but he was gagged by a large strip of cloth.

The general smirked and continued. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Suddenly, a loud roar resounded through the air, shaking the small town. 

"What was that?" asked the soldier who'd read the list.

"It's nothing. Carry on," the general replied.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites," said the captain that had led Kara to the block.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" the priestess started, but was cut off. 

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," snapped a Stormcloak soldier.

"As you wish," the priestess replied, and stepped out of the way.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the soldier said, laying his head on the block.

Kara grimaced as the headsman brought his ax down, decapitating the soldier.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Lena remarked sadly.

"Next, the Wood Elf!" the captain shouted.

Then, the strange roar resounded again, louder this time. 

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" asked the soldier with the list.

"I said, next prisoner!" the captain snapped.

The soldier sighed. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

With a final forlorn glance toward Lena, Kara lowered herself onto the ground and rested her head on the block. Lena smiled sadly, but furrowed her brow as the roar echoed through the air again, even louder. Kara glanced at the headsman, knowing that her time was up. But then, something huge landed on top of the tower behind him. 

 _It can't be,_ Kara thought.  _There's no way._

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius exclaimed.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the captain asked loudly.

"It's in the clouds!" yelled one of the sentries.

"A dragon," one of the Stormcloaks said. "A real dragon!"

Suddenly, the dragon roared again. But this time, it almost sounded like the dragon was speaking. The second the dragon stopped, meteors started falling from the sky. One landed close to the headsman, making him stumble and fall over. 

"Hey, Kara! Get up!" Lena shouted. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

Kara stood up quickly, a little bit dizzy from the close proximity of the meteor.

"This way! In here!"

Kara followed Lena into a nearby tower, where a Stormcloak soldier was tending to the wounds of two other with Ulfric Stormcloak standing nearby. Lena took her opportunity to cut off Kara's bindings, then spoke to Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Lena exclaimed. "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric stated. "We need to move. Now!"

"Up through the second floor of the tower, let's go!"

"Will these men survive, soldier?" Ulfric asked. 

"They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..."

"I'll stay and help, for now. You two!" Ulfric said, addressing Lena and Kara, "Go. Now."

Lena nodded, then grabbed Kara's hand and took off toward the stairs. They took the steps two at a time - but when they neared the top, a hole was blasted into the wall next to them. Kara pulled hard on Lena's hand, yanking her back to where she was out of the way of the blast of fire that came through the hole. When the dragon flew away, Kara turned to Lena.

"Lena, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you. You saved my life."

It was then that Lena noticed the Stormcloak soldier who had been sitting close to the blast - who was severely injured, but not dead. 

"I need to stay and help him." Lena gestured to the hole in the wall. "You see that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! I'll follow when I can."

Kara nodded, and leapt through the hole in the tower, landing hard in on the floor in the inn. 

"Fuck," Kara muttered, but kept going. She ran out of the inn, and met an Imperial soldier - the same one who'd read the list - in the street. She watched as a severely injured civilian man died by the soldier's feet.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He paused, then addressed the man next to him. "Gunnar, take care of Torolf's boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar," Gunnar said.

Hadvar addressed Kara again. "Stay close to the wall!"

Kara did as he said - and was glad she did. The dragon landed on the wall, blasting fire over Kara's head. They ran down toward a large stone building. When they arrived, General Tullius yelled to them.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"

At that moment, Lena ran up behind them. 

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! Lena! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time," Lena snapped.

"Fine," Hadvar deadpanned. "I hope that dragon takes the both of you to Sovngarde."

"Come on, Kara," Lena said. "Into the keep!"

Kara followed Lena into the keep, where a dead Stormcloak was propped against the wall. Lena sighed. 

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother," she said. "You should take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

Kara nodded and quickly stripped the soldier of his armor, then strapped it onto herself. It was a bit too heavy for her tastes, but it was better than the rags that she'd been wearing. However, Gunjar's iron ax definitely wouldn't cut it for very long. Once the armor was on, Kara turned around to see Lena examining a gate.

"It's locked. Let's see if we can find a way through."

They looked around for a few minutes, then Lena pulled Kara out of the way of the doors, mouthing something about Imperial soldiers. A few seconds later, the gate swung open and an Imperial captain walked in, followed by one of her soldiers. Lena shot a bolt of fire through the heart of the captain, and Kara managed to decapitate the soldier with Gunjar's ax.

"You might want to search them," Lena said. "See if they have anything you like better than Gunjar's gear."

Kara looked them over, switching out her armor for a lighter set, and grabbing their swords. 

"Dual-wielding, eh?"

Kara spun the swords in her hands. "Better than a clunky ax. I wouldn't have taken you for a mage."

"Well, sorcerer, actually. And this isn't my usual armor. I typically wear heavy armor-plated robes."

"That's interesting," Kara said as they walked out through the gate. "That looked like a pretty complex spell you used back there."

"It's only an apprentice spell. Not too difficult."

"Huh. I guess I just don't know much about magic."

Eventually, they came to what looked like a storage room. It was filled with shelves of oak barrels, dimly lit by torches on the walls. 

"We should look around in here. Take what you need," Lena said.

Kara grabbed a bit of food - eating an apple right away - and a few potions. They continued down the hall, and came upon a torture chamber where two Stormcloak soldiers were fighting the torturer and his assistant. Kara grimaced as the soldiers cut them down, then Lena spoke to one of the soldiers. 

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up," the soldier replied. 

"Hmm, I hope he's alright," Lena said. 

Kara pointed out a locked cell on the other side of the room, and Lena gave her twelve lockpicks to go open it. Kara got it on the first try, and walked in to find a dead mage on the ground. Kara took his gold and a spell tome that was on the ground next to him, but left his robes. She wouldn't ever use them. They left the torture chamber and eventually came upon a natural cave. The cavern was full of Imperial soldiers, presumably guarding it for General Tullius. Lena gestured to a group of archers on one side of the cavern, and Kara pointed out that they were standing dangerously close to a large puddle of flammable oil. Lena smiled and threw a fireball at them with a flick of her hand. The puddle went up in flames, along with all three archers. They picked off the remaining soldiers with ease, and the Stormcloak soldiers that they'd met in the torture chamber stayed behind to wait for Ulfric while Lena and Kara moved on. They walked out of the cavern and crossed a drawbridge. Right as they reached the end, the dragon slammed through the wall behind them, destroying the bridge they'd just crossed. 

"Gods, that was close," Kara said, shifting uncomfortably.

Lena laughed. "Let's just move on, shall we?"

Kara nodded and followed Lena toward the next chamber of the cave system. When they got close to the entrance, Lena suddenly noticed spiderwebs on the wall and backed away. 

"Nope. No way. Not going in there. Not happening," Lena rambled, still steadily edging away from the entrance.

"Lena. Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Yes! Gods, yes, I hate them."

Kara laughed and knocked away one of the larger webs with the tip of one of her swords. Then, Lena noticed that the entire entrance was covered with one huge web.

"Oh, big spiders. Even worse," Lena said, and flung a firebolt at the huge web. 

"Come on, Lena, how bad could they be?"

"Have you ever  _seen_ a frostbite spider before?"

Kara shook her head. 

"Nine divines, they're huge! The smallest ones are as big as dogs!"

"Sounds disgusting. Let's kill 'em," Kara said, suddenly excited. 

Lena grimaced, but followed behind Kara into the cavern - screaming when a web that Kara had severed from the roof of the cavern fell and brushed against her shoulder.

"Well, now they know we're here," Kara said, snickering. "The big, tough sorceror, scared of a few spiders?"

"Shut up."

They entered the cavern and Lena immediately threw a fireball, incinerating all six spiders. 

"Well, that could have gone worse," Kara stated, and Lena smiled sheepishly. They left through a passageway on the other side of the cavern, coming into - you guessed it - another cavern. They walked calmly along, but stopped to crouch behind a cart when Lena noticed a bear about ten yards from where they were trying to go.

"We could sneak past it. Or..." Lena said, handing Kara a bow and quiver of arrows, "you could shoot it. Either way is fine by me."

Kara smiled at Lena and nocked an arrow. "I'm a Wood Elf, aren't I?"

To be fair, Kara wasn't a big fan of using a bow. But she had been trained, as a kid. Everyone was trained to bowhunt in Valenwood.

Kara raised the bow and squinted down the shaft of the arrow. She aimed carefully, then released the arrow. Lena watched as it flew across the cavern and struck the bear right between the eyes.

"Impressive," Lena remarked. Kara smiled and made quick work of skinning the bear. She tossed the pelt over her shoulder, and followed Lena out of the cavern. Upon exiting, they saw the dragon flying away.

"We should go speak to Gerdur in Riverwood, I think. She's a family friend," Lena said. "I should tell her the news."

"Sure. I haven't been to Riverwood in a while, and I need to see a trader," Kara said, patting the bear pelt.

"It's not far from here, actually, it's just down the mountain. Let's walk together?"

Kara smiled. "Lead on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Hit me up on my Twitter (@sapphicluthor) where I babble about every lesbian ship under the sun ;D


End file.
